


Good morning!

by KuronekoChii



Category: futari yuugi twincest, itsuki kaname, mild yaoi - Fandom, shounen-ai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet short fluff about the day after their make-up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't likeable. You can simply leave if you dislike twincest and male/male.  
> The plot is just a continuation of how i would like the actual scenes to become after the oneshot drawn by itsuki kaname.  
> DISCLAIMER: Characters do not belong to me. It contains mild consensual scenes.

"Mnn.." The young man fidget and rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his dream. A smooth and warm hand touched him and pushed his fringe away to the side. "Ohayo~ Mayumi~" the other male cheerfully greeted as he angled and pecked Mayumi's cheek. 

"Ma.ma.masaya?" Mayumi cowered away, surprised by the sudden attack from his lookalike. The moment he sat up, a sharp sensation shot through his lower back. Just then, did the event that occurred yesterday rush back to him. Blood creeped up his face, tinting it bright red. "Pfft..." Masaya had his shoulders bent forward before bursting out in laughter. The red faced male frowned and smack his older brother's back. He turned and tried walking a few steps towards door. However, one step was enough for him to let out a soundless cry and drop to the ground. "Mayumi?!" Masaya jumped out of bed and got to his twin's side. He called out to the other again. The younger of the two showed signs of discomfort as he cringed and trembled. "Mayumi?"  
"I can't.... Walk.. It hurts." Mayumi whispered while clutching his shirt. Just then, Masaya slid an arm beneath Mayumi and smoothly carried him up. Lil' mayu was shocked for a moment but soon recovered . "Come on.. I'll bring you to the bathroom. I'll bathe you too Mayu~" the younger man turned into a tomato and he couldn't find words to retort Masaya. 

The older blonde placed his younger twin gently on the counter top. they did their morning routine before Masaya walked away to fill the bathtub with warm water. Upon returning, Masaya swept his twin off his feet again. Mayumi shriek and grab onto Masaya's shirt. The older one snickered while the younger slap his other half's cheek playfully and pouted. "Mayu~~~~ you are so adorable~!" Masaya chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to the pouting lips of his twin. The fleeting kiss up and left instantly causing one to ask for more. However, the pride of a man is still engraved in Mayumi's soul. Though he wanted more than just a light kiss, he couldn't bring himself to ask for more as a man. Mayumi buried his face into Masaya's shirt causing his brother to squeal. 

Settling the younger one at the edge to the tub, he started to undress his little uke swiftly. His grin widen with every bit of hickey he saw, smug on the pale skin of his other half. Mayumi saw the pervert in his twin and blushed horrendously as he stood tried to approach the shower head. The instant he stood, liquid slid down and exited his body. The liquid caressed his inner tights and he blushed darker at the touch. Quickly, Mayumi turn on the tap and let the water wash the semen away from his thigh, in embarrassment. 

"Let me give you a hand Mayu~" the hentai twin caress the silky flesh of his sibling and ran an index down the cleavage. "Wha? Masaya d-don't !" The younger one resisted, turning his back against the wall. Masaya leaned forward and his head came in contact with Mayumi's. All the more did Mayumi want to dig a whole through the wall to make an escape route. Masaya then sighed and back away, lifting his arms above his head as if to surrender. "Fine.. I promise I'll only help you clean Mayu~ pinky promise!" Masaya acted childishly as he held out his pinky. The younger twin hesitated before giving a slight nod of his head. He knew, at the back of his mind, that Masaya would not harm him. 

Masaya carefully and steadily pulled Mayumi to sit on his lap, as he sat on the edge of the non-slip tub. Taking the shower head from Mayumi, masaya began washing his twin, probing a finger in. In a slow and gentle motion, he removed and wash off his cum from his twin's ass. He was too focused that he didn't feel the pants of his twin against his ear. Masaya shifted and reach forward for the soap and that was when he felt pressure on his waist. Mayumi was clinging onto him, thighs tight around his waist, huffing and puffing against his earlobe. Mayumi edged closer to his twin, cuddling closer. Something poked masaya against his belly, blood crept into his face, tinting it red. "Ma..yumi?" He was unsure of what to do. He promised not to "do" his brother again, so what now? He tried to pull away to grasp the situation but Mayumi didn't want to. The younger blonde jerked himself forward, egging for Masaya's touch. "Mayu..mi?" Masaya asked again but his twin did not reply. He himself was getting hotter and feeling more aroused though he tried so hard to suppress his lust. Mayumi lost it and nibbled on Masaya's ear, whispering " touch me..." Somewhere in Masaya, his screw fell loose but his conscience reminded him not to go overboard. He slid a hand between him a Mayumi before stroking both of their rods together. He poked the tip of Mayumi and teased it, increasing the pressure bit by bit. Mayumi moaned sexily with every pump of their length. His hot seductive breathe against Masaya's ear drove his older brother to insanity. 

As they reached their climax, Masaya pulled Mayumi away from his shoulders and devoured his red plump lips. Slipping his tongue into Mayumi's cavern, their meats interlocked and fought a hot spicy and addictive battle. Mayumi's precum spurted out, lubricating both of them and within minutes, they both reached their climax. White splotches erupted from both of their members, landing messily between their abdomen. Mayumi screamed as he climaxed but it was effectively muffled by Masaya's deep kiss. A moment later, their lips left each other so as to catch heir breath. "Ma-saya..." Mayumi called out softly in embarrassment. " I love you, Mayumi." Masaya turned and pecked Mayumi's temple, causing his little bro to blush and cover his face. Masaya chuckled before reaching out for the shower head and the soap to wash themselves up.

After washing themselves up, the twins took a nice warm dip in the heartwarming tub, the older hugging the younger.  
"Nee.. Mayumi?"

"Hmm?", the younger twin replied.

"Let's go on a date after this!" Masaya grinned sheepishly whereas mayumi turned crimson red yet again. That's the beginning of their epic love life together... 

 

Random omake~ At the movies:-horror movie Mayumi was clutching onto Masaya's sleeves as he trembled in fear of the murder scene. Masaya was too distracted by the cute little twin beside him that he turned to face Mayumi before kissing him straight in. As everyone else in the cinema screamed in horror, the twins shared a sweet and cheesy kiss in the cinema, Masaya smirking in delight while mayumi stoned in shock. 

##### THE END 

#####  Aww so cute~~~!! should it be a one-shot or series? i would like to hear your views and i apologise for weird sentence structure.


End file.
